


Punishing the Boar

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation (MMOM) 2017 [8]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Euphemisms, F/M, Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Other, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Richard's not ashamed of punishing the boar, only the fantasy he entertains while doing so





	Punishing the Boar

Richard hurried back to the camp where everyone was ready to leave. Bedrolls were packed away, the cooking pot cleaned and stowed on the horse, the fire extinguished.

"Where have you been?" Kahlan asked, brow furrowed. "We were about to come and look for you."

Richard blushed. "I was just looking for some fruit so we could eat it along the way."

Kahlan, who could always tell when he was lying, raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't find any. Let's go." Richard strode off as if he'd been waiting for them and not the other way around.

*

Later, Kahlan walked alongside him while Cara was arguing with Zedd about the best tasting kind of pie.

"Are you all right? You dashed off into the forest so quickly this morning."

Richard nodded. "I'm fine." That was true and, reassured, she dropped the subject.

He wasn't going to tell her he'd been, as they said in Hartland, punishing the boar. He wasn't sure why he'd been so horny, only that it had become imperative he deal with his erection before they leave the camp.

And he certainly wasn't going to tell her about the fantasy he'd kept in mind while punishing the boar. Kahlan would never understand. 

If Kahlan could read his thoughts she'd be horrified. Richard was ashamed of them. Yet they were the only thoughts that gave him release these days.

He loved Kahlan and yet it was not Kahlan he thought of when he self-pleasured. Not her body against his.

Richard shook his head and focussed on his mission.


End file.
